


Mindful

by moonlighten



Series: Feel the Fear [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February, 1797: The last invasion of Britain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindful

**23rd February, 1797; Fishguard, Wales**  
  
  
Scotland finally broke his silence when their carriage drew in to sight of Fishguard. "So, how does it feel to be invaded again, England?"  
  
"I hardly think it counts as an invasion." England didn't turn his head away from the window, but his shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly. "Bloody farce is what it is."  
  
Scotland smirked, and his eyes darted towards Wales, clearly inviting him to join in with needling their brother. Wales dropped his gaze, and upon doing so, discovered a sudden need to polish the brass buttons on his coat, which, he thought, were looking a little dull despite being scrubbed with vinegar only the day before. He started buffing them with his sleeve, and Scotland made a low, disgusted noise at the back of his throat.  
  
"Just like it wasn't an invasion in 1688, right?" Scotland continued, digging the heel of his boot pointedly into Wales' ankle as he uncrossed his legs and then leant towards England.  
  
England's shoulders inched a little higher, and he mumbled something about that being 'political' under his breath. It was the same justification he'd been using for over a hundred years, as though he believed that if he repeated it often enough, it might become true, and his pride in the inviolability of his land could remain unsullied. If he had any hope of persuading himself or anyone else of it, Wales was certain that England would insist that the Normans were simply rowdy houseguests who overstayed their welcome, too.  
  
"Besides," England finished, his voice suddenly increasing in both volume and clarity, "strictly speaking, it's Wales who's been invaded."  
  
"Strictly speaking, Wales doesn't exist anymore," Scotland countered, in that smug, insolent tone that Wales knew grated on England's every last nerve. "Barring the useless lump taking up more than his fair share of the bench with his fat arse."  
  
True to form, England lunged towards Scotland with a snarl; driven, no doubt, by the need to argue with Scotland at closer quarters rather than defend Wales' honour in any way. Wales angled his body forward instinctively, eyes never leaving his buttons, so that England crashed uselessly against his back, anger spent in a muddle of frustrated momentum and loud curses.  
  
"Seeing as though we're one country now, we were _all_ invaded," Wales said once England calmed enough to quiet. "Strictly speaking."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Revolutionary France invaded Great Britain between 22 February and 24 February 1797 at Fishguard. To date, it isthe last invading force that was able to land in Britain. 
> 
> \- In 1688, King James II of England (James VII of Scotland; James II of Ireland) was overthrown by a union of English Parliamentarians and William of Orange.


End file.
